


melt me down

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comment Fill, Kink Fic, M/M, Non-A/U, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is completely exhausted, unable to sleep and hasn't been able to comfortably find a satisfying way to release pent-up sexual tension/frustration ; Jared, taking pity on his co-star, and best friend, drags him away and brings him into his trailer on set to try and sleep in his bedroom. Jensen finds a new sex toy amongst Jared's possessions...and feels the need to break it in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt me down

**Author's Note:**

> from the **spnkink_meme – REQUEST - Jensen - masturbation with Fleshlight (Anonymous) -** For whatever reason, it's been a long damned time since Jensen got laid. Would like some detailed descriptions of him getting himself off using the Fleshlight sex toy -- at first just sliding it up and down his cock, but eventually wedging it between some pillows so he can fuck it missionary style.
> 
>  *** warnings* [ kinks ] :** use of sex toy [ Fleshlight ] ; masturbation ; slight voyeurism ; UST [ J2 ]
> 
>  **a/n :** I am continually fascinated by the uses and ingenious ways men find to fuck their Fleshlights in amateur porn videos, so I really love taking my curiosity into the J2 realm and have one of them, uh...utilize its purpose.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/xdarlingnickyx/?action=view&current=MeltMeDownTitleName.png)

Even though the sun is out, there's an unusually freezing chill permeating the air. Thank god they had an insulated canopy covering the catering area so the cast, the staff and random daily players could keep warm and toasty during breaks in filming. Several people are running for trailers, but that’s difficult when they're on location. But they always make sure Jared and Jensen have their own spaces to hang out.

Jensen is, somewhat, bundled in a goose-down, thigh-length winter coat, though it's pushing toward Spring outdoors. He's seated on a bench, trying to enjoy his lunch, but he keeps having to eat with one hand as the cold has attacked his fingers first. He closes his lids and is leaning on the hunched back facing him. He doesn't know how Jared can stand simply wearing “Sam” clothes with one of those signature rough brown denim hip-length jackets.

Jared finally turns, knocking Jensen off and sitting shoulder to shoulder with his co-star. “This chill is not making your insomnia better. Why don't you go take a nap in my bed, where you know they won't go looking for you?”

“If I close my eyes for too long—I may never wake up.”

“eh, maybe that'll be a _good_ thing.” Jared rubs a hand over Jensen's shoulder joint, then down his back. “You've been on edge these last couple of weeks. Not saying it's affecting your performances, but you barely function when you're not ' _Dean_ '.”

“Where's the episode where Dean's laid up with the flu or, uhm...Dean's under some demon spell and he's out, like, for 25-30 minutes of the episode?”

“Ain't gonna happen, man. Storyline's starting to pick up. No way would they break momentum.”

“...christ...some days I wish I had the role of Bobby Singer...”

Jared shakes his head, not sure he can imagine that ever giving Jensen much joy. “Take my offer, huh? I just had Marco run back and warm the trailer for me.” He looks down at himself, clearing his throat. “They said I could shower, since all principle shots are done. I got a few interiors—” Jared notices Jensen is bending so low over his Styrofoam plate that he's hovering to face-plant soon. “all right...come on...I'm walking you _myself_ to the trailer.” He stands, putting utensils and garbage on his plate, placing it back on the plastic tray and grabbing for Jensen's leftover food scraps.

“We should tell someone where I'll be...case they—” Jensen looks up at how incredibly tall Jared is when he's sitting down.

“No.” Jared chops his hand in a solid motion. “This'll be our secret for a good hour or more.”

“.... _secrets_... _an hour or more of sleep_ —could be possible.”

“If not, I'm gonna _make_ it possible...c'mon...” Jared places his hand under Jensen's armpit to starting pulling him off the bench.

Jensen obediently follows, mimicking Jared's last words like he's a snotty older brother. “ _...m'gonna—_ ** _make!_** _—it possible..._ ” He drags his feet, stomping hard with the soles of his boots as his weary body tries to keep up with Jared's long stride.

==&&==&&==&&==

Jared opens the trailer door, practically shoving Jensen up the stairs and through the doorway. Jensen struggles to get out of his jacket, and, as Jared shuts the door to lock warmth inside, he chuckles, strolling over to work the snagged zipper and then peels Jensen out of the thick material.

“... _bed_...I need— _bed_.” Jensen speaks in a growl like a zombie craving “brains”. He undresses as he makes his way to the back where bed and bathroom are. It's weird how he actually becomes warmer as he tugs off the chilled clothing he wears. Inside the bedroom, he's salivating at the appearance of the mattress—thankfully, larger than a king-size to hold Jared's frame comfortably—and tries to take off jeans and boots at the same time. He doesn't see Jared in the doorway, collecting every piece of clothing in his wake, but he does hear the laugh. It makes him laugh too.

“Sit down, Jen, before you fall down.”

“...why does your bed look so much more inviting than mine?”

“Oh, I don't know, 'cuz, maybe, I actually use my bed as a ' _bed_ ' not as my closet or a storage bin, only leaving enough space to sit upright and sleep against the headboard.”

“New bed's freak me out. I liked my old, squishy mattress. I knew all the good spots to sleep in.”

Jared shoves Jensen with five fingers to plop on the mattress. He squats low and works at unlacing the boots before Jensen sprains an ankle or pulls a muscle.

“You might not wanna be here for _this_...” Jensen simply pats Jared's shoulder lightly. “I like to sleep naked.”

“ ** _...dude!_** ” Jared flinches in exasperation, like Jensen will drop trough and flap his dick in his face.

Jensen's barely got the denim all the way down his hips as he flops to bounce on his back, arms held out. “...jesus, man—what are your sheets made of—kittens and puppies?”

Jared deeply chuckles, showing off a deep-dimpled smile. He works at pulling cotton socks off to stuff inside the boots, then he gives a very light foot massage to work out the stiffness. Jared stops suddenly when he hears Jensen release a sultry moan, a hand haphazardly raising to shape down from torso to hip.

“...what the fuck was _that_?” Strange how Jared goes to soothe the other foot, getting the same noise from Jensen.

“...god—I need to get laid.”

Jared goes completely still and silent, blinking rapidly. “I thought you—”

Jensen lifts the hand on his abdomen and shushes Jared. “...rejected.”

“wow...that was—fast.”

Jensen brings both arms to cross over his face. “Do a favor for me...”

Jared goes tense, no idea what Jensen will ask for. “ _...what_?” Normally, he just says “ _anything, man, you know that_ ”, but right now that's a risk Jared can't take.

“...blanket—on your couch—the back cushions...bring it here.”

“Jen...I have plenty of blankets—warmer ones—under you.”

“I know. I hate—don' wanna dishevel your perfectly-made bed. Plus...I like the way it feels against my skin—always makes me sleepy.”

Jared stands to carry the boots and socks to the pile of clothes. “I'm afraid to ask how you know the way it feels on your naked skin.”

“My face—hands...dirty perv...” Jensen tries to kick out at Jared, thinking he was still squatting but he can't connect brain to leg muscle to even lift the damn thing.

“ _You_ started it.” Jared quietly leaves to go find the exact couch throw Jensen means and once he snatches the fabric, he puts it to his face and learns...it _does_ feel rather tingly and soft. He thinks it's something Mom or Meghan sent him. And it's some fancy French word—not cashmere, but...uh, “Chanel”...or wait, that's a cologne... _chenille_ , or something. He wanders back to the bedroom, his huge hands extending out to try and fold or make the longer throw thicker and shorter so Jensen can be warm. He thinks he'll find Jensen naked or in the same position he had left him in, not dead center of the bed like he had crawled there in desperation. Jared would have fixed him, laying his head on a pillow, but he doesn't want to disturb what sleep Jensen had finally begun. He sends the throw airborne, settling the material over Jensen from shoulders to bare feet—he covers the naked soles as Jensen has drawn his legs up to bend. Jared does pull off one pillow and gently lifts the head to tuck the plushness underneath.

Jared starts to unbutton his shirt to undress for his shower, but pauses when he remembers he wanted to do something prior to showering. Like always, Jensen had been too much of a distraction from his train of thought.

==&&==&&==&&==

Jensen had been having a nice, relaxing dream when he woke himself an hour-n-a-half later. He had been face-first, stomach down on the bed, like a chalk-outline of a homicide victim. The couch throw had been stretched and entangled around him, giving every inch of nude flesh the barest of tickles...god, what he wouldn't give to be totally naked, for real, under this blanket. He wonders if he can make himself come just from the feel of the fabric. Wouldn't hurt to try, being as he wasn't having much success with partnered sex—a little solo action might get him back on track. He has been so weary of being exhausted from no sleep— _no cat napping_ , but _actual sleep_ —that he can't say what had happened first...the insomnia or the limpness of his dick during sex...

Soft sheets under him—smelling laundry fresh and clean—and the softer throw around his frame, Jensen has accidentally made a nice sandwich of sensation cocooning him. He isn't focused or awake enough to realize he isn't in his own bedroom, or his own bed...not even a hotel room he has rented, so he doesn't think anything of shifting his body and rotating his hips. He feels the tingle from his knees, up his thighs, blood rushing to his cock as it starts to wake in the worst way—when he was still confined in jeans and briefs. Smirk on his face and a sense of relief washing over him, Jensen rises to his knees to lower denim and cotton when he nears the cough...then discovers the water has been running from the shower.

Just as he's about to wiggle his ass out of the rest of his clothes, it dawns on him _where he is_ and _who he's with_. This isn't _his_ bedroom or bed. It's _Jared's_... _everything_ is Jared's...even the sounds coming out of the bath are his. Jensen slowly inches to lay back down, cheek on the blankets. He doesn't know if he should try to fall asleep or feign sleep or...leave. Did Jared just get in the shower or had he been in there for a while?

Before he can even think, the bathroom door opens, the noise of the shower louder, steam billowing out as Jared tip-toes fast to a bedside table. He opens a drawer then rushes back in. It's odd that for a tall, muscular guy, Jared has such soft footsteps when he wants. The door shuts again, and Jensen opens his eyes to lift his head. He furrows his brow and crawls up the side of the mattress.

The drawer Jared had taken something out of isn't fully closed. Jensen dips and twists his head so he can see inside without messing with it, but he's too fucking curious. He overextends his arm to pull on the drawer handle, tugging slowly. It's the bottom drawer and it appears to be a scattering of random items, but the majority are rubber and latex toys—dildos, cock rings, plugs, strokers and some kind of unopened box of a newer sex toy. He squints his eyes to read...“Fleshlight”. The picture on the box looks like the toy has a hard shell—like the framework of a flashlight, but at the tops are flesh-like attachments to mimic different body orifices—mouth, vagina or anus. This one inside the box is a mystery. Looking over his shoulder, Jensen tilts to reach in and pick out the box. The strangest thing is...the seals aren't broken.

Jared hasn't used the toy yet, probably not trusting how good it is compared to all the toys he's used to. Again, Jensen is way-too curious, so he tucks the box under the blanket with him, shutting the drawer just how Jared had left it. Jensen returns to laying over the bed as he had been before. As he closes his eyes, he wonders exactly what Jared brought with him into the shower. A dildo or a plug? Or, uh...maybe that flexible stroking toy that aides in masturbation? ... _what_?

Jensen is whisper-quiet, but wide awake. He swears he hears hurried breathes through the shower noises and then a muffled moan or wail of some type of release. Jensen doesn't know why it makes him flush or that he feels his heart race and his breaths go labored. His dick stiffens again with some ass twitching as he tenses his balls...god...what he wouldn't give to see into that shower—well, what he wouldn't do to be ** _in_** that shower—yes, with Jared. Jensen mutters his own moan, twisting his face into the blankets and faking a dry sob. He's so desperate to get laid, apparently, he will take _anything_ and _anyone_ at the moment. Jensen feels like he's missing a few pages out of his own story as he wonders _when had he suddenly become attracted to Jared_?

Jensen hears the bathroom door open, but not the footsteps on the carpet. Jared has to be staying in the bath, letting the steam leak out. There's a bit of a smoky hue that settles in the compact room; Jensen squints his eyes to see that Jared stands at the sink, wrapped in an extra-large towel. There's a nice bulge that rests between thick thighs; he manges to catch Jared twisting to the right, the towel unraveling and a decent shot of ample ass cheek and the profile of a dark mat of curls where a substantial semi-erect shaft dangles over a tight scrotal sac.

Jensen's throat catches, choking on a swallow of saliva. Jared quickly exits the bathroom, cleaning his ear canals with Q-tips as he ventures past the bedframe, pausing for some reason and then heading out of the bedroom with the soft closing of the door. Jensen turns his face to wipe the sheen of sweat away, then brings arms to rest his head on. He's not sure what's going on, but he's not moving until he knows Jared's not returning.

“ _Hey!...Ma!...i's me..._ ” Jared says into the phone extension as the sound of his voice is muffled through the thin walls.

Jensen feels safe enough to roll onto his back, because his dick has been paining him, laying on his belly for so long. This time he wiggles quick and swift, pulling denim inside out down his legs as he tries to throw them in mid-air, off the bed and somewhere near the pile of clothes Jared started. It doesn't reach the chair because heaviness in the pockets make it plop an inch before the denim makes the drop. Jensen scoots backward to search inside the bottom drawer— _not there_ , then closes it gently to open the top drawer— _not there_ , either. Then the brow furrows and green eyes search to find that he should've looked on _top_ of the bedside table: a bottle of water-based lubrication sits there as if it's hair gel. Okay, so, maybe Jensen is out of touch with what lube containers look like these days; he's used to hand lotions, petroleum jelly or KY jelly, sometimes plain soap suds or shampoos in the shower. He snatches for the red, blue and clear plastic, able to notice there's more than enough left. But he's used to needing _a lot_ to even get started before precome generates to leak out. Little did he know the kind of lube he has in his hand lives by the code of “a little goes a long way”. His first dime-sized dollop in his palm makes his hand slide right off his cock.

“ ** _...whoa!_** ” Jensen bites his top lip to quiet himself.

Just being completely naked, open to the warm air of the trailer, Jensen fits the couch throw to cover his right leg partially; he still wants to feel the texture of the fabric. It's nice on the short dark hairs on his legs, like fingertips tracing up his skin. Reaching his inner thigh, he gives a deep stroke, squeezing the domed head. _Oh, god_...he already knows, with enough coaxing, he _isn't_ going to last long. He starts kicking over the Fleshlight box with his left foot; he means to get the object high so he can reach by simply sitting upright and leaning forward. He shifts it farther up with his knee. 

He wipes his lube-slicked hand on his thigh and hip, then looks for a “this end up” tagline. Since he doesn't find one, he breaks the seal at the top of the box and opens the lid. Right away the strong odor of new plastic and soft silicone fill his nostrils—he almost sneezes, but he holds his breath, twisting to bury his face in his shoulder. This usually works better when he's wearing clothes as he uses fabrics to stop his sneeze or he sneezes in the material if he can't stop. Luckily, it doesn't form a full-on sneeze, just a tickle of his sinuses. He tips the box to pour out all contents. Chest is covered in a cardboard cradle, a ketchup-packet of free lubrication, a suede drawstring tote bag [ _for easy, discrete transport_ ] and the Fleshlight.

Taking his cock back in his right hand, so he doesn't loose the hard-on, Jensen shakes the box, expecting a warranty card or a simple FYI instruction list, maybe a “how to care for your new toy” pamphlet. Nothing more falls out, but he supposes unless you're, literally, born under a rock, it's really not tough to figure out how this toy works. 

_...hey, there's a hole, try to stick your dick in it.._.not too difficult...

Jensen sets aside the box, putting the tote bag and cardboard cradle back in. He saves the packet of lube for later; he has enough and he's starting to seep precome: a nice, sticky string that he plays with between thumbpad and index finger, then blends with the lube. He reaches the base right at his groin, pressures the testicle, sucks in a breath because... _whoa_ , nice sensation that will surely send him orgasming. He wants to prolong this as much as he can. He's always been one who likes the slow build with the strong finish; he's had a couple of amazing quickies, but those can get boring and old.

He scrunches down his body, back resting on pillows, head on headboard. He extends his legs out like the bottom of an “X”, often pulling up a leg, or both, to bend and dig in his heels. He won't do that yet, that just means he'll need more traction to brace himself for coming— _not now_ , but _later_. He closes his eyes and breathes, focusing and able to hear his own heart race in his ears, but then somewhere distant...is Jared laughing, carrying on with his frenetic dialog, always animated and frisky with his touches...

 _...touches..._ Jensen runs a hand along his torso to his upper chest, shaping his throat as he swallows. He looks down to admire his breast bone and broad shoulders, the flexing biceps. Green eyes watch four fingers span to trail down his body and ride the light spattering of dark hairs to his pelvis and pubic area. He rolls eyes in the back of his head as the first wave of pumping his hips builds; he's eloquent in fucking his own slick hand, fingers lightly curled, not tight until he needs them to be. He grabs the lube bottle again, this time a mere drop and his whole length looks sleek and shiny, moist enough to enter wherever he feels like inserting it. He eyes the Fleshlight that bumps the side of his body, and he wraps his hand around, mid-way to tuck between his thighs. Sticking his fingers inside, he knows he'll find it dry—probably why they had given away the packet of lube. He flicks the lube's cap, overturning the bottle and squeezing to pour a generous amount on the fake “mouth”?...“vagina”?—he can't tell without his glasses or contacts in. He does see the gaping hole, though. He sloppily uses his fingers to spread the lube around, then adjusts the plastic in his palm to point the pink, fleshy silicone directly onto his cocktip. He pauses to listen...barely hearing much but mumbled talking through the thin walls and he inch-by-slow-inch lowers the toy over his fully erect shaft.

He had no idea it was going to be so tight and so...“ribbed for his pleasure”. He strangles out a soft groan, throwing his head back as he shuffles down further on the mattress. He tries moving his hand; it's doing a weird twist to his wrist. He doesn't want carpal tunnel now, so he starts to pump and roll his pelvis, keeping his grip steady with one hand. His free arm stretches out, forming a fist as fingers grapple for blanket material. He slow-fucks until he's got the idea of how it'll feel sliding down as he pushes in, then he begins to increase his movements. He begins to discover his arm will get sore and tired after a while, so he rests his forearm on his thigh, keeping a light hold as the slick of his skin and the mess over the silicone creates an odd suction noise—it's disturbing and Jensen wonders if it's loud enough for Jared to hear.

He pulls the Fleshlight off completely, stunned by how blood-red and engorged his dick looks. He's never seen so many veins popping out all at once. It really won't take much else to get him to spill. He climbs to his knees and tries to imagine resting the toy somehow on the bed or in the tangle of blankets and holding it so he can fuck the hole to release. He realizes he needs to be quick and not ponder too long, he still doesn't know when Jared will return. He brings over a plush pillow, putting the toy down and using the shape of the pillow to keep the toy still—it's too low and Jensen's cock keeps falling out when he pulls back too far. Then he narrows one eyes to think about folding the pillow, placing the half-pillow on top of a normal pillow and sticking the toy somewhere in the folds. The height is perfect, but having to extend both arms to hold everything down, he begins to learn he will have to fuck this thing quick and hard.

Pulling the Fleshlight out so the silicone is visible, not one bit of gray tubing, he pushes down with both hands and inches into the fake hole. Again, the slickness and the ridges twirling about his sensitized skin almost causes Jensen to see stars, then he finds a calm rhythm where his knees are almost flat to the mattress, his thighs spread wide as he pumps away to the suction of the silicone. He finds ways to play, pulling fully out once he feels the orgasm rise to build-up to pressure. He speeds to ride the wave of pleasure forming as he feels his ass twitching, drawing in his testicles. One more round of constant, hard, and deep thrusting and he knows he'll spew, and it won't be pretty.

He feels adventurous so he only holds the pillow down with one palm, pounding away as his free hand soothes over pert nipples, down his heavily breathing lungs, feeling ribcage and soft abdominals. He curves around waist and hip, laying palm to an ass cheek, digging blunt nails in to pull at the pliable flesh; he exposes his puckered skin to air and he wishes he had dexterity, and time, to finger himself, but for now this will have to do. He feels it...a newer sensation building low in his gut, so low it implodes on the inside first, causing him to let out a loud cry, then he's down...face-first in the pillows. As he stuffs his mouth with a pillowcase and jabs in a frenzy, not even sure he's in the fake hole anymore—he doesn't care. He hasn't been laid in so long, he's just ecstatic to be orgasming and orgasming well...thick, chalk-white streams of semen, spurting from his cocktip to then ooze out in a slow drip. He lays there, after releasing, tiny shivers coursing up his legs and inner thighs; his head turns away from the door. He tries to control his breathing and steady his heart racing. He's fearful of moving his lower body, thinking he has made a huge, sticky mess on Jared's once-pristine bed. He has no idea he did all that coming inside the Fleshlight, where it's tucked safe and away, ready to be cleaned out with hot soapy water later.

Jensen closes his eyes, bringing his arms up to cradle his head on the pillows. He doesn't hear the door open, nor hear the sharp intake of breath, not feeling the dip of the mattress of a large knee as Jensen is covered with the couch throw he likes so much. He never sees the shadow of the body hovering above to pick up the sex toy's box and packet of lube, nor feels the soft touch of lips to his shoulder blade, the nudge of a nose to his warm neck and silky strands. He isn't even awake when Jared comes back, minutes later, to unwrap the towel and change into his “Sam” clothes again. He doesn't even hear Jared leave the trailer.

Jensen is so deeply under from his satisfying masturbation session that he actually wakes hours later when the sun sets and early evening approaches. He can feel the slight shake of the trailer structure as Jared walks from the front to the back bedroom. He rolls upright, watching his pillow unfold and the toy jostle away as he had fallen out in slumber, having moved around a little. Jensen notices how Jared goes right for the bathroom, running sink water and wandering out to walk around the bed and sit at bedside to hand Jensen a hot, wet washcloth.

“...thanks...”

“They'll film your interiors tomorrow morning. Only one or two, but at different angles." 

Jensen is a bit embarrassed to be washing himself in front of Jared, seated right beside him. “What did you say to them?”

Jared quirks up one end of his mouth. “oh, I'll never tell. Just...enjoy your night off.”

“ _...holy christ..._ ” Jensen yawns, stretching like a feline as he swipes a palm down his face. “I slept like the dead.”

“You _needed_ it. Don't knock it.” Jared moves to turn away, bending over to unlace his boots. “Want your clothes back?”

Jensen pulls the soft throw over him. “Kicking me out?”

“No.” Jared quiets his tone as he bows his head. “...jus' giving you an ' _out_ '.”

“An ' _out_ '?” Jensen frowns, rolling to his right side to curve at Jared's back. “Why would I need an ou—?” He never gets to ask the question.

Thin plaid shirt open to display the bare muscled chest, Jared places his right arm, palm flat to the bed as he under grips Jensen's chin with his left hand and holds him to the mattress. Only a split second of roughness and then nothing but the tender caressing of stubbled cheeks and over spiked hair. Jared looms above, bumping nosetips and opening to part his lips and tempt with a threat of a second merciful kiss, placing the “ball” in Jensen's court. “I've been _wanting_ you, like _this_ , in _my_ bed...for _months_.”

“yeah?” Dark eyebrow rises in a slight dare.

“yup.”

“So...” Jensen lifts his right arm, draping it over and around Jared's shoulder as he raises one side of his mouth in a quirk. “...what are you gonna do it about it, Padalecki?”

 

**—-the end**


End file.
